The Hunt for Seireitou Thickens: Matsuyama trains Ryan Getsuekirite
Ryan awoke the day after his fight with Ahatake Kurosaki with a headache. He sat up, noticing he was no longer in the city, but back in Reiji Maigo. In the distance, a middle aged man sat on a large boulder staring at the morning sky. The man looked down at Ryan, "Hello there. I am Matsuyama." he introduced himself, jumping off from the boulder. "Im amazed. For a fight with that little idiot, forcing you to have to use your Full Hollow... It is the peak of embarrassment, Leader of Kinenbuke." he continued. "I didn't have to, I was hunting Sei and I wanted to end the battle quick." Ryan replied. He rubbed his head and got to his feet. "Anyways, why did you bring me here, to Reiji Maigo? I've already searched here." he questioned. Matsuyama grabbed Ryan by his hand, up to his feet, "And how do you suppose to bring him back? With what power? Currently, he is eons away from you. How do you suppose to win?" he asked, seperating Reality from Ideal. "Well I suppose if I was a Xiāochú like he is, I could make a difference. Surely Sei isn't that closed off in his heart." Ryan answered. "But I don't know how to become a Xiaochu so I have no choice but to use my current power." Matsuyama sighed, "Well, that is what I plan to do. I will train you to become one. However..." he began, placing a finger on the hilt of his blade, "It will not be easy. You may end up dying." he declared. Determination and Solid Will Ryan eyes turned a fierce sapphire blue, "I will suffer any trial to bring him back." Ryan declared, his reiatsu flaring up. "Tell me what to do." Matsuyama and Ryan met eye to eye as silence fell upon the calm lands fo Reiji Maigo. "Stay Alive." Without warning, he drew his blade and charged at Ryan. Ryan did not raise his head, he drew his blade and blocked effortlessly in a blinding display of speed. He then used his full strength to shove Matsuyama off of him, "Man he has power." Ryan thought. Matsuyama was instantly infront of Ryan once more, and sliced downwards at Ryan. A bright light shone once, as Ryan was blinded as he appeared in another area. Ryan's eyes suddenly widened, then the sudden flash of light appeared in his eyes. But it was over for an instant, and he found himself standing somewhere else. The air was much cooler.... colder.... darker, than before. As he looked over the horizen, a small wisp of black flames sneaked ahead of him, not before a large wave of black flames approached Ryan from behind. In the distance, a voice could be heard, a dark voice, "Disappear with the Unextinguishable Black Flames, Amaterasu." the voice stated as the black flames attacked Ryan. Within the Fortress: Confronting Death's End Ryan quickly spun his blade in retaliation but was consumed by the attack. When it was over, he lay burnt and bruised, "What is this guy's power...his reiatsu...it's crushing me..." he thought in despair. The man revealed himself to be none other then Término Muerte, the man Seireitou killed decades ago. Termino stared at Ryan silently and then spoke, "Pathetic.... Is that all the power you have? You've fallen, Ryan Getsueikirite" Termino stated, holding a jet black sword in his hand. That's when Ryan's uncontrollable full hollow form appeared, as he remembered his own fight with Termino years ago. The vastly powerful hollow was easily able to snatch Termino's blade and smash it between his fingers. Suddenly, a wall of black flames halted Ryan's assult, and blew Ryan to the ground, on his knee. "Stand... Getsueikirite Ryan.." he said, blowing several black flames at Ryan, causing the very ground to collapse. The hollow did more than that, when it got back to it's feet it held out it's hand and released it's greenish black reiatsu and repelled the flames. Then with one quick swoop he was upon Termino, decapitating him with it's zanpakuto. However, in the aftermath of the attack, stood an unscathed Termino, staring into the eyes of a shocked Ryan. "Its amazing that you have not yet realized how confused your heart is." he stated, blowing several flames at Ryan, knocking him over a cliff, as he hanged by one arm. Right above him, stood Termino, staring at the fallen Ryan. "Getsueikirite Ryan, I always knew you could never use a Zanpakuto, even less a Bankai or Hollow Power." he stated, standing over a bloodied Ryan, hanging by a hand. Termino's sword transformed into a pearl-colored blade. "Watch your Reality shatter before your very eyes, Tsukuyomi." he released, as Ryan was forced through mental torture of such extreme, even his Hollow form retreated back into Ryan's mind. Ryan felt his power slowly draining away, his vision blurred as the agony became too much. He then gave way and fell as the darkness consumed everything. When he awoke, he was sitting by a dark lake, his inner world. "I can't feel my zanpakuto anymore." he thought. It was odd, he was close to his zanpakuto, yet he could not feel it. He sat up, "Why did Termino appear back there?" he wondered. "Are you really that confused, Ryan?" asked Termino who appeared above of Ryan, in the inner world. He kicked Ryan into a mountain, sending a wave of flames at Ryan, burning him as he dropped hard to the floor. "Those who do not have the desire to fight, cannot defeat my power." he stated, as Termino jumped off, and charged from the sky at Ryan. A bright light shone once more, as Termino disappeared and Ryan returned to the training site, where Matsuyama charged in and sliced at Ryan's shoulder. Ryan caught the blade, his head hanging and his facial expression invisible to Matsuyama. With one full proof motion he threw Matsuyama's zanpakuto, and then swung down with his own, leaving a giant gaping gash in Matsuyama's chest. "I told you *huff* *huff* I will stop at nothing... to bring him back." Ryan said looking up with determination. Mentor vs Student: Illusions and Reality The bright light had seemingly changed the area once more, as Ryan stood facing Echo, eye to eye. Ryan tried to wipe his eyes, "No... this is an illusion, this isnt real!" he stated. Echo stared at Ryan, "Maybe so, but.... Illusions are seen with the heart, not the eyes. That you made a replica of me inside your soul reveals that you regret never defeating me." he replied. Ryan stood where he was, "Matsuyama you fool. I created a replica of Echo because he is my friend." he stated releasing enormous reiatsu, dispelling the surrounding and bringing him back to the training field, "Now enough mind games. Show me this power you speak of." "Sorry, just me." Echo stated, looking at Ryan. "As soon as the battle ends, you turn your back to the enemy you defeated and the friends you couldn't protect." he said, staring deep into Ryan's eyes with his Cold Blue Eyes. "Are you that hesitant to move forward after the battle? Are you that afraid of walking down the same path I did?" he asked. "Fine." he said, closing his eyes and sweeping his feet to knock Echo off balance. His next move was to stab Echo's heart, blood pouring over the battlefield. "Matsuyama, every one of these replicas you send at me, I'll kill." his voice said echoing. "Now either tell me what this power is, or...I'll be forced to fight Sei at this level." Echo smirked slightly at Ryan's attempts to shrug off the darkness, his eyes closed. "Your putting on quite a tough act." he stated, as he flashed towards Ryan, grabbing Ryan's wrist with immense power, revealing that Ryan has lost Mira-Fosu Doragon. "What happened to Mira-Fosu Doragon? You think you can defeat me with your bare hands?!" he stated forcefully, throwing Ryan to the ground with a loud thump about 4 feet back. As Ryan slowly tried to rise, Echo slowly walked over, "You've lost Mira-Fosu Doragon. Do you understand now what it feels like to be helpless? To be as vulnerable and defenseless as a baby?" he asked, now halting. "Heh, nope. No clue at all. My friends...Matthew...these are the people who helped me generate my blade." he said. All of the sudden there was a tug at his soul. He held his hand out open. A blue orb formed there and when he clutched it, it elongated into a sword. It looked slightly different than the Mira-Fosu Doragon he knew, but he did not let that hold him back. Within seconds he was upon Echo, slicing him right through the shoulder. However, Echo disappared as he was attacked, as a bright light shone and blinded Ryan once more. Truth about Ryan A moment later, he opened his eyes, standing in his own mindscape once more. It was now the same area where he had faced "Termino" again. He sheathed Mira-Fosu Doragon again, walking on the metallic building. Around him were other metallic buildings, similar to the one he was on. "Brat." Instead of the dragon's voice, an arrogant tone was heard. Ryan stood on the top of one building, and frowned as he turned to face the inner spirit, standing on the other. "You...your not Mira-Fosu Doragon." Ryan observed. "Why do I feel a hollow reiatsu in you and Mira-Fosu Doragon's?" he asked in a rage. "You are correct. My name... is Suigetsu, but you may call me Jiànlìlóng." the spirit declared. "Tell me, Ryan Getsueikirite." Suigetsu said, smirking as he stared into his counterpart's eyes. "What makes someone strong?" "Someone is strong when they can protect and have the support of those they love, it is the inescapable truth of life." Ryan replied, looking his new spirit over several times. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed it yet..." He mused, folding his arms across his chest. "But I suspect you wouldn't know. After all, you've been relying on me as your power source for all these years..." he declared. "Do you want to know the other reason why you were weak, Ryan?" Suigetsu said, in a laughing tone. "It's because you've relied on me too much." Instantly, he disappeared, re-appearing right beside Ryan. "I don't know if you understand this or not.... but Mira-Fosu Doragon and Hryan are a part of your spiritual power." "What are you saying?" Ryan said looking out of the corner of his eye at the spirit. "What you don't know..." Suigetsu turned towards Ryan, a smirk etched on his own face. "...is that we only make up a smaller part of that power... oh, I'd say about..." He raised a hand up to his chin in pretend thought. "9 percent, maybe?" he stated in a superior tone. "Where does the other 91 percent come from?" Suigetsu asked, unsheathing Suigetsu and twirling it around like a flail. "That other power you've been pushing away in turn for ours.... where did that come from? You didn't trust in yourself completely enough." Suigetsu interrupted. "You feared that since Seireitou was stronger than you, you would be defeated if you relied on solely yourself to fight." he stated. Ryan's eyes widened, "Teach me how then Suigetsu!" he pleaded. Suigetsu sighed, "You are a fool. Naive and Foolish." he stated, as he raised his hands infront of himself. A burst of Immense Reiatsu covered the land, causing Ryan to sweat as Jianlilong began to glow. A mystical blade of phantasmic proportions appeared infront of him, as it slwoly turned with the blade's tip turning to face down. With a stange noise that sounded like winds slidding on a blade's sharp side, Jianlilong appeared infront of Ryan. He slowly phased his hand through Ryan's chest, as Ryan began yelling. "You are weak. In battle, you must trust in only yourself. From the moment you start fighting, nothing else matters. Not me, nor your Opponent, not even your own fear, just you and your own strength." Jiànlìlóng vs Ryan Ryan manifested a blade that was similar to the one the spirit held. It was so beautiful it seemed transparent. Ryan crouched, "Teach me your power and I'll learn to rely on my own." Ryan commanded preparing for battle. Suigetsu chuckled, "I will show you, what Power you truly possess. Ryan Getsueikirite." he stated, pulling his hand out of Ryan and was holding a long white reiatsu thread. His sword then levitated to take a horizontal position, as 4 ripples appeared infront of Suigetsu. Out of the 4, for each, a human-like being began to come out of them. One took the form of Termino, the other taking the form of Hikaru, another being Echo and the next being Minkai. These beings were all a Sapphire Color, yet took the form of the original beings they depicted. "You fail to estimate your power." he declared. Without warning, Termino summoned large flames to disarm Ryan. Echo and Minkai were able to sneak up on Ryan with top speeds, and grabbed Ryan by his arms, as Hikaru jumped up high and landed, stabbing Ryan in the chest with it's replicated blade. "Water Moon. That is my Name. All that is visible on the surface of the water, is under my command." he declared, as he grasped his blade's hilt, and sliced the air, cutting open a rift that fired out of it two large crescent-shaped Sapphire-color attacks that attacked Ryan. Both struck the disarmed Ryan, making large cuts that were bleeding severely. However, soon, the cuts began to stop the bleeding, as a diamond-like substance began to infect Ryan's bloodstream. Ryan's eyesight and reactions were beginning to weaken, as Echo and Minkai transformed into Diamonds, keeping Ryan in place like shackles. Suigetsu sighed, leaving his blade to float once more in front of him. "Are you still Alive, boy?" he asked. "Yes! More so than ever!" Ryan roared as he leaped up and slashed the diamond copies. He landed, "What do you call these techniques?" he pondered, "It's like your using my very soul against me." Ryan observed a giant grin plastered on his face. Suigetsu looked at the boy and sighed, "The first technique was named Bǐtóulínghún or basically in English, Written in Soul. The second is called Chánlánbǎoshí or basically Crescent Sapphire, and is similar in appearance to Seireitou's Shikon Hisakiten. Others will appear along the road. You may not realize it.... but before you discover your Zanpakuto.... you relied solely on your own strength. Your own strength was what allowed you to beat Akujin.... your own strength allowed you to overcome yourself.... your strength..." He turned around, staring Ryan in the eye. "Allowed you... to gain control over me." he declared. "Do you understand, Boy?" Ryan smiled, knowing he was battle torn, "Yes...I understand now completely." Ryan replied. "Good. Oh yeah, and... Make sure you don't die." he declared, giving off a warm smile, as he disappeared leaving behind a burst of reiatsu with his leave. With that, Ryan returned to the real world, where Matsuyama had been waiting for him there. Beside Ryan, was Suigetsu. Matsuyama grinned. "Step 1, Clear." Life and Death, in One's Soul Ryan sat up and picked up his new sword. "Thank you, Suigetsu." he said before looking to his instructor for more tutelage. Matsuyama then looked at Ryan, as Jessica appeared before the two looking for her husband. She began to say something, but then remained frozen. Ryan's new Spiritual Pressure was staggering, and she couldn't even find herself able to breathe in his presence. "Jess, it's okay, it's just me. I've undergone some...changes." he said grinning at her. Jessica stared at Ryan, "....The reason he wasnt surprised.... was because he couldnt comprehend it.... because he's getting stronger.... It wouldnt matter what the enemy may be after... Ryan-kun is only concerned with how strong he is and what he must do.... and he doesnt allow even the depths of his heart to waver.... Ryan-kun is truly becoming stronger.... and it isnt the dark, scary type like before.... but its different then his usual kindness....Its so strange..." she thought. She smiled, "Uhh, Okay. I just wanted to tell you that Kai has been researching some information on the Sougishiki and he will let us know when he finds something out. Thats... ahh, all." she chuckled. Ryan stood up and smiled, sheathing his gorgeous blade in an ink black sheathe, "Thank you. When he does, we'll bring 'em down, and bring Sei back." he said with an enormous grin on his face. He then turned to Matsuyama, "Now sensei, I sense something is on your mind. Enlighten me." Matsuyama chuckled, as Jessica then teleported away, leaving with a kiss on Ryan's cheek. "Well, now then. Now that you are a Xiaochu, you must complete your power by gaining your Ukiyo Zanpakuto. I can tell you'll be confused, so let me explain." he began, sitting down on a smooth rock. "Ukiyo and Shikyo Zanpakuto (生と死ブレード, lit. Life and Death Blades) are the twin pair of Zanpakuto that Shinigami can possess. Upon gaining a Zanpakuto via the Shinigami Training, it is known as the Shikyo Zanpakuto or "Death Zanpakuto". It is known that a Shinigami's power is not complete unless both Life and Death is conquered by the Shinigami. Attaining a Ukiyo Zanpakuto involves a process known as Soul Resonance (魂の共鳴, Tamashi no Kyōmei; Literally meaning "Resonance of the Soul"), in which, the being and the Shikyo Zanpakuto synchronize their souls' wavelength. By doing so, they can chain the life reiatsu and manipulate it to form their Ukiyo Zanpakuto. Resonating requires both Wielder and Zanpakuto to be calm and of one mind. Should one of the soul not be in sync, techniques can not be performed." he explained, looking at Ryan. For Ryan, this was a lot to absorb and take in, yet he nodded anyway, "So I must synchronize with Suigetsu. How do I do that..sensei?" he asked. "By dying." he simply stated. "Firstly, you must go through your mind's changes, meaning, illusion, confusion, wisdom, and metal stability, you follow me?" "I understand." he said. Now he too had scared himself. Before, he would have gulped and been trembling, but now he was staring Matsuyama with a "hell ya" face. Matsuyama took Ryan's Blade and shattered it on the ground with his own Reiatsu, as he took a shard, and pierced Ryan's chest, attacking the heart. A moment later, he fell back down to the ground, although in a seemingly gentle way. Matsuyama frowned, "Excellent, now then..." he began as Ryan's body began to glow. Suigetsu was trying to save Ryan as Ryan's own soul was trying to repair Suigetsu. As a result, Ryan was forced back to life, and with a yell so loud, a beam of light shot through the skies, as Ryan's body slowly rose up, back to life. Beside Ryan and Suigetsu, a new blade appeared, and laid on the floor, beside the two. "Ouch...that was painful.." Ryan said rubbing his chest. He rose and picked up both blades. The new one was considerably smaller than his original. "How do I communicate with this one?" Ryan asked. "You already have. Ever since you recovered Niban, your Life Reiatsu has been active. You already know it's name and spirit... just look within." he told Ryan. He closed his eyes, light filled his sight and he opened his eyes widely on a large heartbeat, "Dakunesu Doragon!" he shouted and he heard the roar of response in the depth of his soul. Matsuyama clapped his hands and grinned, "Excellent. You are now a Complete Xiaochu. You are at Sei's Level now." The happiness he felt couldn't be contained. He was battle worn, dirty, and sleepy, yet with his head hanging towards the ground a giant smile was glued on his face, and tears of joy streamed down his cheeks. He looked up at his sensei, "Sensei, where can I find Sei? Do you know?" Matsuyama sighed, "Alas, I do not. But... Maybe if some alone time with Jessica was involved then maybe I..." he began, though Ryan then smacked him upside the head. He chuckled, "But seriously, I am sorry but I don't. However... These Sougishiki seem to possess some form of connection with Sei. Find them, and that's your ticket to finding Sei." he answered. Ryan nodded and thanked Matsuyama for his guidance and assistance. He put on a long black coat and leaped through a garganta, leaving to find his fallen friend. Ryan, now a fully realized Xiaochu, has set off to find Seireitou. Will these newfound powers of his be enough tot ake down the Sougishiki and Seireitou?!